Jesse X Kazzak
Character Kazzak © Bamf Jesse Kidd © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Jesse: *slips behind a fruit vendor and steals an apple, the runs off* Oh yeah! Lunch! Kazzak: Hmm... a thief huh? *begins to follow him* Jesse: A few more hits and Miss Anna could make herself a whole pie! Kazzak: *slips into his bag and pulls out an apple* Jesse: *turns around* Hey! I'd put that back if I were you! Kazzak: *laughs* Darn you caught me! *tosses the apple to him* Jesse: What's the big idea?! You tryin' to pick some sort a' fight? Kazzak: No, just curious why a young boy like you is stealing apples Jesse: *frowns* What's it to ya'? Kazzak: You shouldn't be stealing Jesse: Like I said, what's it to ya'? You some sort a' cop? Kazzak: If I was, don't you think I'd have arrested you by now? *smirks* Im only curious is all Jesse: A girl I know needed some apples and she's too sick to come and get them. So I told her I'd do it. Kazzak: And how come you didn't pay? Are you poor? Jesse: I don't got no money! What am I supposed to do? Beg? Kazzak: Hmm, I see. Where your parents at? Jesse: Dunno' and don't care. They can go to the Pit a' Fire for all I care! Kazzak: I see. And you don't have a job I take it? Jesse: No one hires kids! Kazzak: *smiles* You remind me of someone I know... Jesse: *frowns* Is that good 'r bad? Kazzak: *laughs* I think it's pretty good. I believe they turned out alright, so I'm sure you will too *ruffles up his hair* Jesse: 'Eh! Hands off the merchandise!! *tries to fix his hair* Kazzak: *laughs* I'll be seeing ya around *leaves* Jesse: Hmph. *pockets his apple* Weirdo... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Kazzak: *reading under a tree* ... Jesse: *running down the side of the road, he stops, breathing heavily* Phew...almost got caught... Kazzak: *smiles, spotting him* Hey there Jesse: *jumps* I DIDN'T DO IT! Kazzak: *laughs* What'd you take this time? Jesse: What makes you think I took somethin'?! *several jewels and coins fall out of his sleeve* Kazzak: *smiles* Its okay, I'm not gonna turn you in.. Jesse: *picking up his treasure* ...You'd better not... Kazzak: I won't. My name's Kazzak *sticks out his hand* Yours? Jesse: *looks at his hand funny* ...I'm Jesse. Kazzak: *shakes it* Nice to meet you Jesse: *looks down* ...Whatever. Kazzak: What's the matter? Jesse: You don't care. What does it matter...? Kazzak: Of course I care! Jesse: Right. You care? About a silly little hooligan? Kazzak: *smiles* Yep, I do. So what is it that's bothering you? Jesse: Nothin'. I'm fine. Kazzak: You sure? Jesse: *nods* Can I go? I need to get outta' here before the cops show up. Kazzak: No, sit. If anyone shows up I'll just say youre my son. You've been here the whole time, couldn't have stolen a cent! *smiles* Jesse: *blinks* ...Why help me? Kazzak: Remember when I said you reminded me of someone? Jesse: Yeah... Kazzak: Well that person was me! Jesse: *tilts his head to the side* Huh? I don't look nothin' like you! Kazzak: No, no. Not how you look! Your situation, the way you act. Well... I think I was a bit more pleasant.. *smiles* Jesse: Hey! I'm plenty pleasant! *crosses his arms* Miss Anna thinks I'm an angel, in fact! Kazzak: *laughs* Does she know you steal? Jesse: ...Yeah...she doesn't mind 'cept when I get caught. Kazzak: Well at least you got someone in your life, more guidance than I ever had. You'll turn out fine *ruffles his hair* Jesse: *glares and fixes his hair again* I got plenty a' people. Rage, n' Snake Eyes n' Scarlet... Kazzak: Haha! It was nice speaking with you, Jesse. I gotta run, though *gets up to leave* Jesse: *smiles a bit* 'Kay... '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Kazzak: *whistling to himself* Jesse: *sitting under a tree* *sighs* ... Kazzak: Hey there Jesse! Jesse: Hm? Oh. It's you! Kazzak: How are you doing? Staying out of trouble? Jesse: Out a' trouble? Psht. Yeah right. Kazzak: *smiles* One of these days you'll learn Jesse: I don't see why I should! There's nothin' wrong with stealin' if I need it! Kazzak: That's why I'm not reprimanding you. You don't have a lot of options. But someday you will, and that's when you'll learn Jesse: And how do you know that? Kazzak: It's what happened to me, and you seem a lot like I did Jesse: I don't got no where to go from here 'cept down... Kazzak: When I was a kid, I had no options. No parents, no money, no home, not even friends. But when I got older, things picked up. I could fight in the arena for money, I could get a job, I could just wander about doing whatever I wanted. The same will happen for you Jesse: I don't want no job!! I'm gonna' help the Old Man back on the ranch! He likes my skills and so does Rage! Kazzak: Well isn't that a job then? Jesse: Stealin'? For a job? Kazzak: Oh.. I thought you meant helping around the ranch... Jesse: It ain't really no ranch... That's just cover. *grins, but then covers his mouth* I mean! It's a ranch! And I help! Yeah!! Kazzak: *rolls his eyes* You'll learn one of these days Jesse: You keep sayin' that! What are ya'? Some kind a' psychic? Kazzak: Maybe. *grows serious* Do you want your future read? Jesse: *tilts his head to the side* You kin do that?! Kazzak: Course! Give me your palm Jesse: *wipes it on his pants then sticks it out to him* There'd better be nothin' bad!! Kazzak: Hmm... *pointing to lines on his hand* Here it says you're gonna keep stealing for another seven years... But right here you don't anymore. And over here, well that's like when you're thirtyish. That's when you get married and you're gonna have.. three kids! Jesse: ...Really? I'm gonna' get married?! Kazzak: Yep! Don't worry, by then you'll be real mature and rich too! Without a single cent having been stolen *smiles* Jesse: *blinks* How am I supposed to do that?! Kazzak: Just wait, it's easier than you think. The most important thing is to save your money. You any good at that? Jesse: I give my money to Miss Anna... Kazzak: Does she save it for you? Or is it actually for her? Jesse: I dunno' what she does. I guess she gets food with it... Can't be fore weapons. I can just take those. Kazzak: Well here, if I gave you some gold, could you promise to save it for yourself? It can be fun, you get to hide it places and stuff. Then if you just save one coin of all the ones you usually give to her, before you know it, you'll be rich! Jesse: I guess that sounds doable... I like rich... Kazzak: Here you go then! *pulls out a handful of coins* Now next time I run into you you'd better have a few more in this pile! Jesse: *blinks then smiles cheekily* Alright! Kazzak: Haha okay, bye Jesse! Jesse: Bye! 'End of Support A ' '''Jesse, the Wiley Thief and Kazzak, the Wandering Paragon Jesse kept his promise and slowly but surely, he started to grow richer by the day. Eventually, but some miracle, Kazzak's predictions came true, whether it was Jesse's superstitious nature or some strange miracle. Kazzak watched proudly as the young boy grew, seeing himself a bit more in him every day. He was delighted when he was named the godfather of Jesse's three boys.